On the desk or against the wall
by LipstickSmear
Summary: Emma's pov smut in Regina's office. Emma can't wait any longer.


My phone vibrated in my pocket again. I sighed knowing exactly who it was and what she was doing. I went to my messages and read through them, thinking of something to say to make them stop. I went back to the top where Regina had asked me to come to her office. After a few seconds there was a reply from me saying that I have work to do. Since then Regina has sent messages that have made me want to run to her office, rip her clothes off and take her right on the desk. But as the message said I was stuck here at work.

Then another message was sent, it wasn't words, just a picture. Regina was sat on her desk with her legs spread with the camera showing down her skirt. Her shirt was partially unbuttoned and her hair was messy. Her brown eyes were looking straight into the camera with a look of lust all over them. She had a grin on her face, the grin she does when she plans what she is going to do to me. This picture alone caused me to become extremely wet for Regina, and I needed her soon.

Before I had a chance to reply another message came through, this time she was bent over her desk, with her legs parted. I stared for a few seconds before typing that I was on my way to her office then sending it.

I jumped out of my seat and grabbed my coat. I then left all my paperwork and was gone, heading for Regina's office. I drove there, planning everything I was going to do to the woman. Another text came through, I pulled out my phone and looked. It was in words this time. It read, "good, I'll be ready when you come in." My breath was taken away by the message as I began to think of how Regina would be ready for me. Would she be totally naked, or would she have some clothes on? Either way she wouldn't be wearing them by the end of this little visit.

I put my phone back in my pocket and continued driving. I turned the corner to Regina's office and parked up. I then walked into the building heading straight for Regina. I opened the door, but I couldn't see Regina. I shut the door and took a few steps forward, looking around for Regina. Regina's chair began to move around so the front was facing me.

There Regina was, with nothing but her panties, bra and stilettos on. I smirked as I looked up and down Regina's beautiful body. I stepped closer to her, taking my jacket off slowly, as if I was at the beginning of a striptease. Regina smiled, her eyes full of lust.

I continued to move closer, this time taking off my shirt just as slow. I reached Regina and leaned down to kiss her. The kiss started with elegance, softly pecking at each other's lips. Then it got deeper. I rubbed my tongue along her bottom lip until she opened her mouth for entry, meeting my tongue with her own. I let out a small moan, which vibrated our lips slightly.

I grabbed Regina by her hips, pulling her upwards so she would stand. I then turned her body towards the wall and pushed her against it. I pushed my entire body up against hers. Our breasts touching and our centres brushing past each other. We continued to kiss until I broke it up, wanting to free myself from my jeans. I unbuttoned them and started to pull them down, before Regina stopped me. I gave her a confused look but then the look disappeared when Regina lowered her body and bagan to pull my jeans down my legs.

She smiled when she saw how wet my panties had gotten. She pulled down my jeans and I stepped out of them. Her hands rubbed my legs, from the bottom going upwards all the way to my ass, which she spent a few seconds grabbing and rubbing, until she brought her hands back down to my thighs. I let out a small moan before grabbing her hair to pull her back up for another lustful kiss. Regina tilted her head which followed with me kissing, sucking and biting at her neck. Marks were left all over her neck, from her shoulder all the way up to her jaw. I then moved my hands to her bra where I unclipped it and released her from it. Her nipples were hard.

I moved my head lower. I took in one of Regina's erect nipples and began to suck and softly bite as I moved my hands lower down her back to touch her butt. Regina moaned a lot louder than before. I then moved to the other nipple, still holding Regina's ass in both hands. I stood up straight after a few seconds and guided her to the desk with her hand in mine. We continued to kiss then I lifted her up and sat her on the edge of her desk. She wrapped her legs around my body while she unclipped my bra.

I dropped my bra on the ground and pushed my body against hers. Our breasts touched and her centre rubbed against my leg. I could feel the wettness coating my leg as Regina rubbed. I then lowered my body bringing my face to where my leg had been previously. I breathed in, Regina's smell was intoxicating. I then lightly licked along her slit causing her to moan loudly. I repeated this a few times before I stopped and circled my tongue around Regina's clit.

Regina's moans grew louder with every lick. I started to suck the aroused clit making Regina move her hips a little. I then felt her hand grab my hair pulling me closer to where she wanted me the most. I alternated between licking up and down her slit and sucking on her clit. Regina grew wetter with every touch of my tongue. Her breathing began to get faster meaning she was close. I pulled away, causing Regina to groan in disapproval. I grinned at her and held out my hand for her to stand up. She stood up then I kissed her and turned her around.

I rubbed my hands along the front of her body, lingering at her Breasts and lightly brushing past her centre. Regina then started to move her hands to her back. She then grabbed my panties and began to pull them down. The panties fell to my ankles and I stepped out of them. I pushed my body up against Regina's, sucking and biting at her neck while I continued to touch her front.

We moaned loudly, her ass rubbing against my wetness. I then pushed her down, bending her over the desk. Regina didn't struggle for power and just let it happen. Regina's breasts touched the cold, hard wood of the desk and she let out a small shiver. I leaned over and began to kiss and bite at her ear. Regina moaned in pleasure, wanting more.

I then slowly lowered my hand. As I moved down her body I grabbed at her ass. The curve of her ass in my hand making me wetter the longer I touched. I continued to lower my hand, heading for her wetness. Regina parted her legs slightly as my hand reached her clit. I began to circle it with my long digit. Regina moaned loudly as she gripped the table. I sped up, moving my fingers faster and faster. Regina's moans got louder.

I lowered my head and replaced my finger with my mouth. Licking and sucking. Regina's hips began to move a little letting me know she was close. I brought my hands back up from running at her legs and gently pushed a finger into Regina. She was incredibly wet. I began to thrust the digit in and out of her. Her hips moved faster, matching the thrusts. I added another finger and sped up the thrusting.

Regina arched her back, pushing her butt in the air. I brought my free hand up and rubbed Regina's clit. This instantly sent Regina over the edge. Regina was coming and screaming my name, her whole body moving with the adrenalin. Regina's legs grew weak as she slowly came down from possibly the greatest high ever. She almost fell so I quickly grabbed her to steady her. I removed my hand and she lowered her ass once more.

after a few seconds of laying Regina stood up, still weak, but enough strength to stand on her own. We shared a hot, passionate kiss again before she looked at the clock on the wall. She almost ran to her clothes when she saw she only had 8 minutes to get ready for her meeting. I laughed as she frantically grabbed her clothes, until she told me the meeting was in her office. I then stopped laughing as I too frantically got dressed.

i took my 5 minutes to get ready and Regina was done about a minute after. We shared one last kiss before someone knocked on the door. Regina stopped the kiss and straightened her hair before opening the door. The people for the meeting walked in and as they sat down I lightly kissed Regina's lips and left.


End file.
